Invocation
by estelle.et.yasmina
Summary: -- Sing in me, Muse and through me tell the story Of those heroes skilled in all ways of contending / In the games, gods against mortals / The fates of the pawns lie in their enemies’ hands.
1. Invocation

**Invocation**

Sing in me, Muse and through me tell the story

Of those heroes skilled in all ways of contending,

In the games, gods against mortals,

The fates of the pawns lie in their enemies' hands.

Twelve will commence the race—only seven will survive.

All under the eyes of one

But three will be the answer when the game is done.

Of this adventure, Muse, daughter of Zeus,

Tell us in our time, lift the great song again.

* * *

**In Greek Mythology, the Invocation was used for the storyteller to send a prayer to the nine Muses, goddesses that inspire creation in literature or the arts. They served as aids to an author of prose, too, sometimes represented as _the true speaker_, for whom an author is merely a mouthpiece.**

**But I promise that this whole entire story will not be in prose. (:**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Di immortales_! Where is it? _Where is it-_?"

"Again? Once was enough but twice?"

"But no, that's impossible-!"

"You're the one who thinks that you're sooo smart keeping it-"

"You know what guys, why don't we calm down and fall in love…"

"**Shut up!" **

"How dare you talk to my girlfriend like that-!"

"_The Gods are fighting,_

_I do not care for this crap_

_I am so-_"

"Brother, please. You are so _immature_."

"I want some wine, don't you? All of us should get drunk and forget our troubles…"

"I won't stand for it! Who would-"

"Well isn't it obvious…

It cannot be one of us

After all, it would be useless

So it must be

One of _them_."

* * *

**Confused? Feel free to ask and clear it up(:**


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

"Do you know why you are here?"

The shadowy figure who spoke did not stir – motionless as if frozen in time. But they weren't dead; far from it actually. It was obvious from the vivid blue cat-like eyes that floated in the darkness…always watching…eliminating any chance of escape. They radiated power.

"Case DL264, five years ago, the ship wreck... you did look in to this as I've asked, correct?" It was a case that was filed unsolved, left to rot with all the other forgotten mysteries.

He didn't wait for a response.

"This is the target, do not disappoint me."

With a sweep of a hand, the picture of the will be victim was collected.


	4. Chapter 2: Death Rides and Pink Poodles

**Chapter Two | Death Rides and Pink Poodles**

Over the course of my 14 years of life, I had seen really weird things, but they were over very quickly. This was way more than I could handle. I could feel the fatigue and adrenaline building up until I was exhausted. For the first time in my life, I was on an airplane.

Dike was sitting next to me, stuffing his mouth with apples and gripping the chair arm every time the plane hit turbulence. He was playing this absurdly fascinating "animals vs. humans" game. As I studied his profile, his face changed from that of a middle aged man to a teenage boy. I sighed. Mist was so confusing. I leaned over, grabbed the headphone, and snapped it against his ear. "Hey!" He protested. He paused the video game, adjusted in his seat, and turned toward me. "What?"

"What? What?? What do you think what? I'm crazy confused and you're playing this stupid video game. Explain to me where we're going again," I quickly glanced at Pearls, who was still clutching my arm, mumbling in her sleep. My arm was numb from her killer grip.

"We're going to Les Douze Piliers. It's the only place where you're going to be safe."

"And this is in Paris?"

"Yeah. Like Bonjour. Little pink poodles. The land of posh."

"This…doesn't have to do with what happened at school…right?"

Dike closed his eyes, his knuckles white from clutching the chair arm. "Oh my Gods. Flying scares the living daylights out of me." He was trying to change the subject.

"Stay on topic!"

"Then what the heck were you doing??"

"How should I know?! It was just a static shock!"

"Enough to kill her!"Pearls was stirring now so I fought to keep my voice under control.

"Well she deserved it. I didn't like the teacher anyway."

Yesterday's event resurfaced.

I was about to get my first B ever in my career as an etudiant…and so this fat faced TOAD who could NOT apply on lipstick AND didn't know smack about simple geometry decided to FLUNK me just because I didn't read the directions of the math packet correctly!! Later, as I almost melted the paper into my hands, I was practically at my wit's end trying to explain to her that I had dyslexia AND she told me to not worry about writing stupid formulas. "No, no. I already put the grade in. A 65 is what you have and that's what you're going to get."

"It's not fair, you lazy imbecile," I muttered, and her pimple infested face glared at me.

"Exusez-moi? Please evacuate from my desk area and return to your seat." So of course, the fire drill alarm HAD to go off before I could protest. Fuming out the front door, I seized the opportunity to roughly brush aside Ms. Meanlady. Just a little push, I told myself. But the outcome was nothing like I expected.

"Hey can you get my shoe? It fell off." Annoyed, I glanced down and gasped. Oh my God Dike has hoooooooooooovessssss!!! I tried to mask my surprise by reaching down under my seat and snatching his lime green Nike tennis shoe.

"Here." I chucked his stinky sneaker at his face, leaving a zigzaggy mark almost like a lightening bolt. Oh, oops. I really shouldn't underestimate my strength. Which brings me back to yesterday…

So, I was just trying to gently shove Ms. U.G.L.Y out of my way. But the next thing I knew, police were swarming the parking lot and Ms. Don't-know-how-to-put-on-lipstick was being carried off into an ambulance. Cause of death: electrocution. Before I could be brought to interrogation and be labeled as a junior delinquent, Dike came in the middle of the night in his shining armor and scared me and Pearls half to death. And I don't scare easy. (AND, Dike wasn't dressed like a knight at all. He looked like a hobo! But not like he had a beard or something.) Anyways, yeah, this is why I have ADHD, my friends. ANYWAYS…where was I? Oh yeah, so, Dike kidnapped us from the orphanage and this weird guy with EYES all over his body (Agus or Argus or something) drove us to the airport.

As soon as we lifted off, Pearls began to whimper and cry which drew the eyes of every passenger on the plane. "Here, give her these," Dike passed me three translucent yellow cubes.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him and announced, "I'M NOT GOING TO DRUG-"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Dike clamped a rough hand over my mouth. I bit him.

"Just. Give. Her. The. Ambrosia." I wondered if he was clenching his teeth from the pain or the frustration, or maybe both.

Pearls stopped crying as soon as she eyed the squares. "OOOOOOO, candddyyyyy!!!!" Her tears were still dripping off her cheeks, but her mood swung from terrified to excited.

I glanced back at Dike who nodded encouragingly and then back at Pearls. Oops. Wrong move. I was soon trapped by her sad-eyed puppy-dog face.

I sighed. "Fine," and handed Pearls the ambrosia. She quickly quieted and latched her arm around mine. Just a few things about my sister: she LOVES candy and ramen noodles, scared of heights, and would live at the pool if given a chance. She isn't my real sister, but nonetheless the cutest thing evaaaaaa~~! When I looked back down at her again she was… DEAD?! As if he was reading my mind, Dike leaned over and whispered, "Calm down. She's just asleep." Yeah right. Asleep cause of those yellow candy drugs.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty uneventful after we have all calmed down. Dike convinced me to go get some sleep even though he looked pretty disheveled himself. But of course, he had the irrational fear of being in the air, so he just basically tried to distract himself with the video game and apples. I found that being up so high didn't bother me…in fact, it felt almost natural. I felt my heavy eyelids droop and my struggle to stay awake epically failed.

I woke because Dike was shaking me so hard that I could have been a bobble head.

"Talk about heavy sleeper," he muttered, "the plane's about to land so wake up Pearls. I think we'll meet the Graiai (author note: the Graiai are commonly known as the Gray Sisters.) on the west side of the airport." I just nodded and followed him off the plane.

The French International Airport was just simply grand and extravagant, but Dike seemed to be in such a hurry that Pearls and I couldn't stop and enjoy its interior. And of course, the airport was very big so a few times we got separated and yelled crazily for each other before we arrived at the west side. I had no idea who the heck was this "Graiai**"**, but after several minutes of standing under the canopy in the drizzling rain, I saw the emerging form of a black smoking taxi weaving in and out of the traffic. It honked a few times before stopping abruptly at the pick up lane, spraying water everywhere.

"Ten drachmas," the scratchy voice croaked. Whoa. This is weird. Isn't it supposed to be like, "Ten euros?" Before I could say anything, Dike pressed what looks like golden coins into the outstretched hand and ushered us in the smoking black car. It was a tight fit, and it really didn't help by the fact that there were THREE drivers. I never got to see the faces directly, but through the mirror I could detect that they were fair-faced and swanlike. Their beauty was shattered by having silver grey hair and one eye. It was gross, but when they opened their mouths to talk it was even more gruesome. Along with one eye, there had only one tooth as well. But who has ever heard of braces for that one tooth? I couldn't really say anything because I was squished between a claustrophobic Dike and a fidgeting Pearls. The swerving taxi could have made me bite my tongue off. Nonetheless, the sisters introduced themselves.

"I'm Deino, or Dread, this is Enyo, or Horror and the one on the far right is Pemphredo, or Alarm, daughters of Ceto and Phorcus, sisters of the Gorgons and the Hesperides," the woman who I guessed was Deino said. She was the one with the tooth with the single brace attached to it, but had no eyes.

"Um…what nice wonderful names you guys have," I mumbled. Deino ignored me and continued to babble on about something like "how good it was to have a tooth that wasn't ever going to leave your mouth if you had braces yadayadayada…" as the car sped through the French streets.

"Get out of the way!" Suddenly, one of the sisters screamed (she was the one with the eye), and Deino honked the taxi way more than needed. She swerved so hard that I felt the car shift onto two wheels. Because most of the weight was on one side, the taxi flipped over, skidding across the street and surprisingly not crashing into other cars. We, the passengers, were suddenly upside side down and majorly uncomfortable. And the worst part was…we couldn't get out of the taxi. Woowwww…I thought upside down, how wise…the blind one was driving the car.

"Di immortales!" Enyo cursed and her hand greedily ran over Pemphredo's face, snatching the eye with a huge sucking noise and hastily popping it into her own eye socket. She clambered over her sister's lap and got out of the car, her one eye hungrily taking in her surroundings. Her siblings however, had a harder time. Deino still had her one tooth and was yelling for the eye, and poor Pemphredo was just lost. Pearls, Dike, and I, well, we were still kinda stuck in the taxi.

It took quite a while to wrestle everybody out of the taxi, especially with the rain and everything, but after some cursing and muffled complaining, we were all standing in the cold drizzling rain, staring at the still smoking car.

"What are we going to do?!" cried Deino, (her name suited her perfectly) "this one was my favorite car…"

Her sister Enyo cut her off. "We're going to do what we did last time, remember? We got to take it down back into the Underworld and have it fixed. We're going to have to pray to the gods that Hades wouldn't blow his top off…" Pemphredo's eyes were soon filled with alarm. Somehow she had gotten the eye back from Enyo. The sisters clearly didn't like what Hades did the last time they ruined their car.

They didn't even seem to notice that Dike, Pearls, and I was still there, but then again, only one of them could see.

Dike cursed under his breath and said hurriedly, "It's ok…um, we can just walk to the hotel, no biggie…it's just…150…miles…from here." He quickly glanced my way to see if _I_ was going to blow my top off.

"No, it's ok. We're going to walk." I cleared my throat. "Doesn't matter, we don't have luggage or anything. Maybe we can even hitchhike or something."

"What's that?" Pearl's attention strayed from our conversation and she pointed to a tall modern building shaped like an inverted U only two blocks away.

We all gaped at it like stupid monkeys.

After a brief moment of silence Dike said, "Ok, let's walk."


	5. Chapter 3: LOSERS

**Chapter Three | LOSERS**

I wasn't expecting anything big, but as Dike, Pearls, and I stepped into the lobby of Les Douze Piliers, it was more grand and extravagant than the French International Airport. And that's saying something right there.

Everything was stark white, but in the middle of the huge room stood twelve, massive, black pillars arranged in an inverted U-the namesake of the hotel. At the end of the long room there was a receptionist's desk, marble white as well.

The thing that was really unnerving was that the hotel was absolutely silent. Nobody was in the lobby, not even the manager or any bellboys. It was like a ghost room. Our footsteps were sharp against the brilliant colorless tiles and echoed through the room. If the atmosphere wasn't so eerie, I probably would've been tempted to tap dance or something.

Suddenly Dike tensed and right before us three beautiful women appeared. "Welcome back Dike! Greetings, half-bloods," the women in the middle said. Her voice echoed. They were all elegantly tall and their figures reminded me of willow trees. They wore pale purple traditional Greek dresses that flowed to the floor and wore their hair loose, letting the straight silver hair flow over their shoulders and stop midback.

"The Charites," Dike acknowledged, and hugged each one of them. He nodded slightly at them and left the hotel. Pearls and I watched him go.

"It's ok, young ones. He will come later. He has some business to attend to," The woman on the left said soothingly, "Right now, we need to get you to Hermes's floor. I can tell that you aren't claimed…yet. Thalia will escort you." I raised an eyebrow, opening my mouth. "Please, questions later. There will be plenty of time for questions." The woman on the right, Thalia, gestured to the left at the elevators. The two other sisters left. They walked like they were floating and their bare feet never once touching the ground.

Pearls and I followed Thalia into the elevators and stared at the strange Greek letters. Her hand ran through a list of Greek symbols along the side of the elevator door.

"What about those buttons?" Pearl's voice rang out as she pointed to a regular set of numbers near another elevator.

"Oh, those. You don't need to worry about them. They're for the mortals. Always remember that numbers are mortals, and names are for half-bloods." Thalia said as she pressed Ἑρμῆς. I glanced through the other listed names…Ζεύς, hɛrə, Ποσειδῶν…

"Zeus, Hera, Poseidon? Aren't those the greek gods?" I asked.

"Some of them are goddesses," She corrected me with an amused smile. "Wow Dike left you clueless huh?"

As the elevator ascended, Pearls finally glanced down at the clear glass floor. "Whoa! It's just like swimming!" She got down to her knees and started flapping her arms like she was treading water.

I looked down at her giving her the What the heck are you doing? face and realized what she was talking about. The elevator seemed to be rising as if placed on top of a geyser. The fish under Pearls stared at her like she was crazy as Thalia suppressed laughter. Inside the soundproof glass, we listened to Musak and looked at the beautiful scenery. I thought that I might as well strike up a conversation.

"So…back at the lobby, I heard Dike say that you were a Charite? As in like, one of those church people?" This time, Thalia didn't bother to hide her laughter. She snorted as politely as a Charite could and said, "No, not at all. I don't work at a church. When Dike said Charites, he meant the three Graces--the three goddesses of charm, beauty, nature, human creativity and fertility."

"Oh," I said, trying to make my voice as even and polite as hers. "So…the two other women in the lobby…they're your sisters?"

"Yes. Aglaea and Euphrosyne—they're the goddesses of beauty and mirth."

Ding.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal another lobby but it wasn't like the one before. It looked old with patches on the furniture, but not gross old. It didn't look old-fashioned either, so no grandfather clocks.

Wow Hermes had a lot of kids. What's up with that? The room was packed with people both girls and boys. When they all saw the Goddess of good charm they turned and bowed respectfully. "Greetings. Children of Hermes, please welcome Estelle and Pearls." Thalia announced.

That's strange…I don't remember telling her our names.

"Regular or undetermined?" someone asked from the crowd. I had no idea what he was talking about, but Thalia answered for me.

"They're undetermined. Be nice to our newest campers and I will see you all at dinner. I trust that the senior camper will tell them all they need to know about Les Douze Piliers." Thalia bowed and went down the cool elevator again. Pearls and I were alone—alone with a whole bunch of people with mischievous eyes. I hope we don't get pick pocketed or something.

"What a thinky placth," Pearls said with her nose pinched. An awkward silence followed. "You think this is bad? Wait until you see the others." Laughter came from the crowd.

The guy who spoke bent down to Pearl's level and smiled. "You want me to show you?"

"Um…is that legal?" More laughter.

The guy smiled again. He really had a nice smile. Sandy hair, blue eyes, and athletic built, he looked like a stereotypical seventeen year old California boy.

"Let me ask my sister." Pearls was clearly uncomfortable from the attention. She turned around and tilted her head, "Um?"

"Well, uh," oh great, now I sound like an idiot too. Sensing my indecisiveness, the people from the crowd started chanting, "Do it, do it, do it!" I had no choice but to give in. After all, I already sounded like a loser. The whole Hermes room cheered. "All right! Time to mess with some Aphro(dite) kids!"

"Wait!" some other guy said. He made a funny face in deep concentration, as if he had never thought a day in his life. "If we all go, we won't be stealthy." He hung his head, like this was the worst thing ever.

Haha, loser. I thought. Wow I'm such a hypocrite.

"So I guess it'll just be the three of us," the Californian kid turned and grinned. "I'm Andre, the senior counselor of the Hermes room and I'll be your tour guide today."

* * *

**Please review and give us your thoughts! Thanks. --Estelle**


	6. Chapter 4: An Illegal Tour

**Chapter Four | An Illegal Tour (Dinner Included) **

"I'm so glad the big three don't have any kids, because I know that Hades' kid would totally blast me to Tartarus if he saw me doing this," Andre mumbled as he pressed a button near the side of the Hade's hotel room.

"You're getting blasted to the underworld because you pressed a button?" I asked. Suddenly the whole wall burst, opening a pathway into the dark.

Andre looked at me and said, "Just for pressing a button? I think not. This is Hades' secret passageway...but you know…since they're not here…why let it go to waste?" He kicked the wall to allow more space to break in.

As we walked and felt our way in the dark, I asked, "So who are the big three?"

"By the big three, we mean the three powerful brothers, sons of Kronus: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"And why don't they have kids? They can be uncles!" I could only see the back of Pearls's head, but I could swear that she was glowing.

"Uh, I don't think they would want to be uncles." Andre's voice significantly dropped in volume.

"How come?" Pearls asked.

"Uh, well, you see…you know Nemesis, the goddess of revenge? She's the head of this hotel. Her father is Oceanus, the titan you know? Yeah, he doesn't mix well with the Olympians. He, and Nemesis, absolutely hates us. Zeus punished Nemesis for supporting the Titans and now she has to run this hotel for all of eternity." By now Andre's voice was barely audible.

"Wait, then how about the Charites? Nemesis wasn't even in the lobby when we were here," I had to interrupt.

"The Charites are Nemesis's watch guards."

I couldn't help but laugh. The nice, beautiful Charites, as mean watch guards? I couldn't imagine it.

Andre continued, "But Nemesis is the goddess of Revenge, so she threatened Zeus that if he, or any of his brothers, had any children, she would torture them when they arrived at her hotel."

"But then they don't have to come here! We could hang a big sign that says, 'Nemesis will torture youuuuuu!' and they'll know right away!" Pearls piped up.

"Haha, you're so funny," Andre chuckled, "No, this is the only safe place for demi-gods like us. Besides, the children of the big three would have to come here because they attract monsters like crazy. If they didn't come, they would die for sure."

"Whew, I'm glad I'm not one of them," Pearls said.

Andre suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" I craned my neck to see through the blackness.

_Click._

"No, I just opened the door into the Promised Land, a.k.a. the Aphrodite closet." In front me, Pearls dropped down to her knees like in the elevator, but this time she crawled. The hard floor was transformed into soft, fluffy, _pink_ carpet?

"You must have known this passageway really well, because I didn't see any symbols or indications or anything," I observed.

"Hm. We call it the labyrinth, after the original one that Daedalus built."

"Ow!" Pearls exclaimed. The closet light lit up, and I followed Pearls out of the curtain of clothes into a…store? Pearls had crawled and bumped her head on a mannequin's long, sparkling crystal-like legs.

"Careful, those are made of real diamonds." Andre warned.

Everything around me was pink. If it wasn't pink then it was a shade of red. To my left was what seemed to be a hair salon; to my right was the warehouse of every brand of shoe that could possibly exist. There were even changing stalls covered up by silver silk cloth. Everything between were clothes arranged by seasons and color. Makeup, shoes and accessories were also arranged to go with the outfits. It's as if Hannah Montana's stuff exploded in this room.

"Yo bro!" It sounded like a guy. Wait…this was a guy's closet! I quickly scrambled and hid underneath a nearby pile of scarves.

"You can come out now," Andre was laughing.

"Andre! You brought someone else to help mess with the Aphro girls' war paint? Your helper's doing an awful job trying to hide from me."

"This is Pearls and Estelle," Andre introduced us as I walked over with as much dignity as I could. I failed miserably. (Even Pearls didn't bother to hide as I did.)

"And I'm Mitch. Newbies I'd presume. Undetermined? Cause they ain't no daughters of Hermes. She can't hide to save her life." I turned vivid red. Mitch kept on talking. "Maybe she's an Apollo kid, look how bright she's turning. Haha! Get it? Bright? Apollo? Oh I crack myself up."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, are we going to do the tour or not?" I mumbled as I started to walk away.

"Wait! You don't even know where you're going!" Mitch called. I didn't care. Just as long as I'm away from him, I'll be fine. I opened the door opposite of the changing stalls and slammed it behind me. On accident, of course. NOT.

"O-M-G! How'd she get in here?" Some Barbie doll girl screamed, pointing at me. Her Bratz sister looked up from her mirror and gasped, her perfectly manicured hands covering her pout-y lips.

All I got was the glimpse of a spa resort before something lightning fast grabbed me. Next thing I knew, I was back in the labyrinth.

"But I didn't even get to see the rooms!" I complained as Andre forged ahead.

"You almost got us caught! Do you even understand the meaning of stealth?" But Andre didn't seem mad.

"I do understand the meaning of stealth! It's just that stupid Mitch guy was being impossible…where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he stayed behind to play a prank. He'll catch up. Next we're going to Artemis's domain."

"The goddess of the hunt or whatever?"

"Yeah, and many things other than that."

After seeing Artemis's room, I felt like I needed to rake some leaves or something. Her room was full of natural decorations with a full moon hanging over it. It was empty as Andre expected, because the Huntresses were out again.

The feeling soon melted when I saw Apollo's chamber. That furnace made me sweat like a pig, even though wind blew through the open windows that lined the walls. Stray palm tree leaves poked into the room, giving it a very tropical feel.

Sneaking around was easy because everyone was either really oblivious or were intensely focused on something else. Apollo's kids were all Asian. What's up with that? Whoa déjà vu! Anyways, they all talked in whispers and most were either scribbling furiously in their notebooks or trying on…armory?

I didn't have time to ask before we moved on to the next room—Ares's. And guess who had to come with us? Nobody other than Mitch.

The first thing I noticed about the war zone was the smell. It was a metallic, rusty, salty kind of smell. Like blood.

"Don't touch the walls," Andre cautioned, "they're made of electric barbed wire. Mitch would know." Even though Mitch was behind me, I bet he cracked a smile.

"I almost got killed by those suckers!" He said proudly.

The room was full of huge, mean-looking kids, both girls and boys. They were all too busy arm wrestling each other and trying to hit each other with paint rocks (it's self explanatory: paint inside a hollowed out rock that will explode all over your clothes if you were hit hard enough) Kind of like paint ball, well, um, 'cept there's more fatality involved. It also explained why the room had such a nasty paint job.

"They think this is fun?" I yelled through the mess and noise. I turned around to look for Pearls, but she was gone.

"PEARLS?" I yelled again. Oh this is bad...a little girl stuck in a room full of juvenile bullies...this is really bad. I found her in the bathroom, locked up in a stall.

"Pearls?"

"Mmhm?"

"Um...just finish up your business and let's get out of here as soon as we can, okay? I think we lost Andre and Mitch."

I didn't hear an answer, just a strange gurgling noise.

"Pearls, is the toilet not working?"

Nothing.

Suddenly, the stall door blasted open and a huge tsunami came crashing down on me. I found myself sprawled on the gross cement floor. The entire bathroom was flooded. The water came so suddenly and forcefully that the bathroom door was off its hinges. I could hear screams and curses outside.

"Pearls, what are you doing?" I scrambled up to grab my sister. She calmly walked out of the stall and scrutinized me.

"Hm, I need to work on my aim."

"You think? I got thoroughly doused! Why did you do that?"

"I thought it would be nice that I helped the Ares kids clean up their really really messy room." Pearls's petite face scrunched up. "I hate messy rooms."

"Come on, we need to go before they find we're even here."

"Too late, punks," someone said.

"Get them!" All the Ares's kids tried to squeeze into the bathroom.

Oh jeez oh jeez oh jeez...I muttered over and over again. I was about to close the door on them, but then I remembered that the door was already off its hinges.

_Splat!_

Something gooey and green exploded on someone's head. Then another one. And another. Pretty soon the entire room was raining oobleck.

Pearls and I seized the opportunity to escape. We decided to hide in the bathroom stall. The brilliantest escape route ever, right?

"Pst! Up here!"

I raised my head to see Andre crouched inside a vent, his arm outstretched toward us.

"Climb on the toilet seat and I'll pull you up! Quick, before Mitch runs out of bombs!"

He took the air vent hatch off, letting it splash into the toilet. We climbed up just in time for an Ares kid to smash into the stall and look up at us. Pearls stuck her tongue out.

"I'm going to get you, shrimp!" The Ares kid yelled. He propped himself up on the toilet and started climbing into the labyrinth. Pearls screamed and kicked him right in the face. He slid back a few feet and stopped.

"Kick harder!" I yelled.

"He won't move! I think he's stuck!" Pearls yelled back.

Fatty, I thought.

Ahead of me, Andre laughed.

After we got back into the Hermes's room and Pearls confessed that the Hermes's cabin is indeed better than the some of the other ones, the dinner bell rung and we all lined up to go downstairs.

Dinner in the hotel's restaurant was amazing.

The chamber took up two stories of the hotel and had a long grand staircase that led to a hidden kitchen. Centaurs, satyrs, nymphs and naiads came down it to serve us French food. Glass tables were arranged around a pomegranate tree and several convincing statues of terrified warriors, standing as if before their death. Above the centerpiece, a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and illuminated the whole room.

"Hey get out of the way!"

I turned around and was face to face with—well whadyaknow! It's Dike!

"Where have you been?" I scanned him up and down and flicked his bowtie. "And what are you wearing?"

He had on a tuxedo which made him appear very much like a penguin.

"I'm your waiter today," he said in mock politeness. He ushered Pearls and me to a table and handed us each a menu. "Le menu," he said unnecessarily. "I'll be back when you guys are ready to order."

But Dike didn't come back. The restaurant was very busy and all the waiters and waitresses were hurrying to serve food to their hungry customers: a.k.a. practically starving teenage half-bloods. It was as loud as a school cafeteria but the food was a million times better. Everyone was chatting loudly but Pearls and I didn't talk much; we just picked at our food. There was excitement in the air and I could hear tid-bits of everybody's conversation.

Hey now, I'm not saying that I eavesdropped, but everyone was talking so loudly that you just couldn't help but listen.

"Omg we totally need to pack some of that extra nail lotion, I can't risk breaking a nail while I'm in the middle of fighting-"

"And when I see a monster on the quest I'm gonna pummel them like this-" SQUISH. "Hold, hold on guys, I gotta try this on the table…" BAM! "That's more like it!" Cheering. "And slug them like that-" BAM. "And crack their skull with a paint rock like this!" BAM. Ravenous laughter.

"You packed the map, right? We need to get this together guys. We got researching to do…practice our strategies…you know, smart ourselves up."

"Who do you think will fall first? Athena's cabin is unlikely. We must stay away from the Ares' because you know how they get aggravated by even the slightest provocation...Wait…What are we even looking for?"

"Les Douze Piliers also welcomes our two newest campers—Pearls Melody and Estelle LaChanson." The room dimmed subtly as the chandelier shown on us. Suddenly everybody gasped. A few rude people (most were from the Ares cabin) snickered and pointed at what seemed to be not at me, but above my head. I tried to remain cool and indifferent; somebody probably was hanging a "kick me" sign on the back of my head. But then I remembered that Pearls was the only person sitting with me and she would never do such a thing.

As nonchalantly as possible, I leaned toward her and whispered, "Why is everyone staring—"

My mouth hung open as I stared at the iridescent trident slowly rotating above her head. Pearls, in turn was staring fixedly at the top of my head.

"Do I have a spinning trident too?" My eyes were wide as I tried to look at the top of my own head, but to no avail. I probably looked like a dog trying to chase its tail.

"Um…no, it looks like a…glowing zigzag? No, kind of like the scar on Harry Potter's forehead, you know? No…" Pearl's small face scrunched up as she struggled to explain the thing floating above me.

"Not helping," I grumbled. I feverishly searched for Barbie and Bratz to see if they could lend me a mirror, but I couldn't find them in the huge restaurant. They probably wouldn't have anyway, judging from their reaction when I popped up in their room. The speakers blared again.

"It has been decided! All hail the daughter of Poseidon and the daughter of Zeus!" Everyone bowed as the names of two of the Big Three were announced. "Pearls and Estelle are to move to their new designated rooms right after dinner. Thank you. "

Everything bustled up again after the announcement, but out of the corner of my eye I could see other half-bloods stealing furtive glances toward us. Wow. Way to be picked out and isolated.


	7. Chapter 5: My Very Calm Freak out

**Chapter Five | My Very Calm Freak Out **

No. The Hermes kids were wrong. Their room was not the best in the hotel. Mine was.

As soon as I closed the door, I whooped out loud and took a running leap onto the huge bed, almost tripping on the seven steps leading up to it as I made the jump: each a color from the rainbow.

The bed was covered with black and purple satin and a huge black marble backboard studded with jewels guarding its back. You could crack open your head on one of those if there weren't any pillows for protection. I fell back, enjoying the whoosh of the fan hanging from the clear ceiling. Of all the rooms I've seen, this one was by far the most open. And because of the openness, the room also looked larger than the others. One side of the wall was entirely made of glass; I could see Paris miles around. The view was awesome. My head slowly lolled to the right side and—

"AH!" I jerked back from the golden spear that was pointed straight at me. A huge eagle statue, poised as if hunting its prey with its beak wide open as if it could snatch its food right from the ground, was positioned beside my bed.

As I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid, I noticed that there was something wedged in the open mouth. I propped onto an elbow and looked closer. Gingerly I reached down its throat and pulled out…a parachute? My eyes scanned the symbols on the side of the package.

_In case of an emergency. (ex: fire, lightning, terrorist attack, et cetera)_

I almost guffawed at the last two examples. I guess the clear glass wall also had a purpose—if needed, I could jump right through it with the parachute. How…considerate of them.

Wait a minute. How did I just do that? I rechecked the symbols. Yep, definitely not English. Then how in the world…? As far as I know I still had dyslexia-there was no way I could've read it let alone understand it. I shook my head and stuffed the parachute back into the eagle's mouth. Weird.

Then I sat straight up. That's the same thing that happened on the elevator! All those Greek symbols…and I read every single one without any trouble: Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hera.

There was no doubt about it if it has happened twice. I can read and understand Greek!

I frowned. Never in my life has something been so easy for me. Does this have to do anything with the fact that I know I'm a half-blood now? Can other half-bloods do this? Did Pearls find out yet?

I got off the bed to explore the closet and bathroom. The closet was also huge with clothes already stocked for me. I tried on a shirt. Amazing. It fitted me as if this was my closet at the orphanage.

The orphanage.

That brought a big pang. To make sure I wouldn't break down right in the middle of a closet, I kept my attention on my surroundings. I was rewarded—I found an entrance to the labyrinth behind the full length mirror. Haha, let's see the Hermes kids trying to go through that. My eyes lay on a pair of pajamas nearby--baby blue with clouds. I'll have to make do with them. I took them off the hanger and headed into the bathroom.

The bathroom -must I keep on repeating?- was also big. (No surprise here). I took a refreshing shower and changed into the pajamas. Just like the name suggested, I indeed felt very babyish. I quickly brushed my teeth, carefully removing all traces of French food and washed my face with some Aphrodite soap cleanser (_Reveal the Goddess in You!_). I marched out of the bathroom all spruced up, determined to figure out everything that has happened to me up to this point.

I rolled up into a ball, wondering what everybody back in New York was doing. New York. A city that was an ocean away. I'm not there anymore. I'm in Paris…FRANCE. Oh jeez. What in the world am I _doing_? Hold up a sec, I told myself, trying to calm down my brain. Dike was the one who brought Pearls and you here; he said he was _adopting_.

In the middle of the night? My brain screamed back. I bet he's not even human, let alone a legal citizen. My breath quickened. Evidence/proof: he has hooves. My back straightened up so suddenly that my neck got whiplash. HOOVES. A human with hooves…what kind of creature was that? I racked my brain. I finally came up with a centaur but even I knew that it was impossible. The centaurs that I saw back at the dinner were humongous with huge horse bodies. Nope, can't be a centaur.

I started going through a list of fantasy movies that Pearls and I saw a few years ago. Only one stuck out further than the rest. The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. That little fellow that Lucy met when she first discovered Narnia…what was he? I rubbed my forehead, desperately trying to remember. A Faun. A creature that was half man, half goat. Was Dike a faun? I compared the two together…and didn't want to think about it anymore. The similarity was too crazy to believe. Don't think about it, I commanded myself. You're going to freak out if you do. So I went back to what happened after the airport. The Gray Sisters. I shuddered as their image filled my vision. Hauntingly beautiful…and potentially dangerous. They certainly didn't seem that way in the taxi; they were squabbling like a pair of old harmless ladies. Without teeth. Or an eye. Ew. And the way they were talking about Hades and the underworld…I truly just got a close encounter with the dead kind. My eyes widened.

Knowing that all this existed…it doesn't help. Knowing the "truth" as Dike had put it didn't help at all. It just makes you more cautious about who or what was real and who was supposedly mythological. I hid my face under the covers.

I felt an urge to escape before all this got to me. An urge to fly a stinking plane back to the orphanage with Pearls and just forget what happened. To just try to live a normal life. Oh, who the heck am I kidding. I remembered Andre's words: _The children of the Big Three attract monsters like crazy. This is the only safe place for them. _

Even if I managed to escape from this place, then that would be kind of stupid, even suicidal, considering that Pearls and I would get torn up by monsters. I frowned, frustrated at my dilemma.

Then I remembered something else that kept me from leaving. The thing that everybody was talking about at dinner.

Everybody was talking so loudly that it was so easy just to pick out bits of information from their conversations. Pearls and I didn't really have anything to talk about; we just picked at our food and hoped that Dike would explain everything else later like he promised. Which he so did not do.

What did that Apollo dude say? Oh yeah, "What are we looking for anyway?" And "Fighting monsters?" The vision of the Ares kids pummeling their food came to mind. Maybe some sort of game?

In the middle of my very calm freak out, somebody knocked on the door. I sat up from the bed, immediately on alert mode. The clear ceiling above was pitch-black, who in the world would be looking for me at this hour? After a few seconds, the person mutely rapped the door again, faster this time. Jeez, how impatient.

A very sleepy person was in the hallway, decked out in her pajamas and clutching what looked like a dolphin stuffed animal wrapped in a blanket.

"Pearls!" I hissed, "What are you doing here? Go back to bed!"

Pearls rubbed her eyes. "I can't go to sleep. Can I just stay here?" Sensing my hesitation, she hastily added more. "It took so long to get here and I don't want to go back down…and plus, I really really want to see your room!" She tried to look around me, but I stepped in front of her, blocking the door.

The poor kid. So tired from today's adventures (ahem, horrors) and still can't go to sleep. I sighed. "Fine. But don't steal all the covers!"

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome**


	8. Chapter 6: Finally Some Explanations!

**Chapter Six | Finally Some Explanations! **

The room was so bright that it was uncomfortable. I peeked through my eyelashes to let my eyes get used to the brightness, then rolled over and bravely looked up at the ceiling. Oh. The sun was directly above us…dang, it must be near noon. I stretched and looked at Pearls. That little liar, she stole all the covers…and the pillows. But it didn't really matter anyway; I was sleeping on the most comfortable bed ever.

"Peeeeaaarrrllllsss," I trilled in her ear. Then shook her. Then-"OW!" She woke up so suddenly that her head banged into my chin. I tried to comb her haystack of hair and then tried to tame my own.

We both shuffled in the bathroom to change into some suitable clothes. Ten minutes later, we were out in the hallway heading toward the elevator.

I had a fitful sleep last night, so nobody could imagine my surprise as I stepped in the elevator.

"Wait, aren't you coming-" Then the floor dropped.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" I was falling, falling, falling, with the elevator shooting down to ground level. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, were probably my only thoughts.

And suddenly I was floating in midair. The elevator was falling so fast that it has reached its terminal velocity (meaning that it can't fall any faster).

I landed safely but frazzled. My hair was back to the haystack I had put so much effort in this morning. The elevator next to mine opened and I saw Pearls walk out of it completely perfect.

"So, how was the elevator drop?" Dike was waiting for me in the lobby.

"Fine," I said curtly. Then I remembered last night and how he DID NOT explain anything. I pushed him into the nearest couch and poked a finger right in the middle of his forehead.

"_You _have a lot of explaining to do," I demanded. He looked confused, so I zapped him.

"Start talking." Pearls broke off a branch from a nearby potted plant and stuck it in his face, probing him like the tough police guys you see on TV. My own little mini me.

Dike's face cleared and said, "Ohh…_that…_uh, well, um, what do you need to know?" He finished off lamely.

"Well, let's start off with the basics. _What are you?_"

"I'm a satyr, duh."

"Those weird half goat animals?"

"I'm not an animal, I'm a mythological creature," he specified testily, as if there was a difference.

I frowned. Clearly he wasn't going to elaborate.

"How about my dyslexic problem. I can read Greek now?"

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed that you're special? You're a demi-god, so yes you can read Greek, yes you can heal really fast, yes you have freakishly fast reflexes. Next."

"Fine. Then tell me what they were talking about during dinner."

Dike shifted his weight, eyeing the stick that Pearls was still holding.

"_That's _gonna take longer…so why don't we go to lunch first? I bet you're hungry, you kinda missed breakfast."

After lunch we met back at the lobby.

"The main point is, we're going to have a quest, or a race even, in a week's time. And to make this more interesting, there's going to be teams. All half-bloods, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, yadayada and now Zeus and Poseidon are sent out to fetch this crystal skull.."

What's so special about this skull? I wondered.

"And you're probably wondered about why the Gods need this skull so bad, right? Have you ever heard about this legend about the model of Cronus's skull in crystal form can give immortality to the person who possesses it? And currently, some mortal (who thinks he is so highty mighty) has it. So obviously the Gods are insulted, especially Hades."

"Wait, so why don't they just get it themselves? Zeus…dad can blast the dude with his thunderbolt, kill him, and then he has the skull?"

"Good question, but the Gods aren't allowed to directly interfere—"

"Why doesn't everyone just work together?" Pearls pointed out. "We all want the same thing."

"None of the gods can pick a mortal because it's gonna die practically instantly, so what does that leave us with?" He didn't wait for an answer. "The demi-gods. Every God wants their own kid to get all the glory of retrieving their skull, right? They can't choose just one kid so they came up with this sort of competition. And this is the best way to return the skull because everybody will be working towards the same objective, though not together, but at least they'll have the same motivation—to beat everyone else."

Dramatic silence.

"Oh my gods! We only have a week left and you're completely untrained!"

* * *

**Apologizes for the shortness. **

**Half-Blood in Training, you are amazing. Thank you for your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 7: A Series of Weird Events

**Chapter Seven | A Series of Weird Events**

_Day 1: Monday / lundi_

_Objective: Brush up on Greek Mythology_

_Location: Athena's Library (floors 35-40)_

"Dionysus…Dionysus…Dionysus...Dike?" I blinked.

Dike turned around from whatever he was doing, "Did you say my name or something?"

I looked at the name again, just to make sure. "I didn't know you were famous!"

"What?"

I read the description from the thin, translucent page of the encyclopedia. "'DIKE (or Dicé) was the goddess of justice, fair judgements and the rights established by custom and law. She was also one of the Horai, goddesses of the seasons, and keepers of the gates of heaven.' Dude you're a hippy girl!"

"It wasn't my idea!" He was obviously flustered.

I wondered what kind of satyr parents he had to name their son after a goddess.

"Ok…I'm just saying…" I drew out the last word.

"Just get back to your research!"

Jeez, he's such an over-reactor.

_Day 2: Tuesday / mardi_

_Objective: Improve speed, accuracy, and endurance_

_Location: Laser Tag Gym (floors 43-50)_

I stared down the empty hotel hallway. Where was everyone? Then the walls started to digitally melt away and I was standing in downtown New York. Noise, lights, and people bustled around, oblivious to me and my laser gun gear.

Am I…home? I looked around and spotted the Empire State Building. Yep, definitely New York. This was too good to be real! No sooner had I thought that was my delight rudely crushed. Speeding towards me was a brand new red Mustang—its driver was none other than an Ares kid. He held his gun out the rolled down window, aiming at me.

In a desperate attempt to save my life, I dived under the car. And it worked. The Ares kid had no idea what happened. He circled around the intersection a few times, and drove away. I cautiously stood up and brushed off debris from my clothes. Someone chuckled behind me. Casually tucked behind a trashcan, an Athena girl said, "You know, that wasn't real." Her hand rested on a building, and then suddenly went through it as the city landscape transformed.

_Day 3: Wednesday / mercredi_

_Objective: Reach the top_

_Location: Side wall of the hotel (all floors)_

I scanned critically up and down at the east side of the hotel. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hardly." Dike was next to me, about to list off the instructions and rules. "Okay, so you have to climb the hotel. You also have to know which floors are the mortal floors so that you don't disturb any of them. Other than that, just climb to the top and you're done. Oh yeah, and don't destroy the building while you're at it and don't kill anyone, including yourself." He made it sound so easy.

"Wait…don't we get ropes or anything?" I asked.

Dike smiled, "Nope."

This was so _not_ easy. Ninety-nine floors later, I pulled my exhausted body to the balcony. Someone soon joined me, grinning like a fool. I narrowed my eyes. The guy turned back and I recognized his elfish features. Mitch.

"What are you doing here?" I folded my arms.

"What do you think? Climbing the building just like you, or should I say…done-unlike you." He started taking off grappling hooks, ropes, suction cups and other thief-like things. He tossed the cups towards me. "Here, you can have them. Your stupid glass wall is pretty slippery."

I gave him my dirtiest look, "I don't need no suction cups!"

"Whatever," He disappeared through the opened hotel window.

I stared up at the glass wall and then back at the suction cups. Hmm…I quickly glanced around to see if Mitch was watching and slipped them on.

When I was a couple meters away from the top, I stopped to catch my breath.

_Squeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk_.

I turned my head around to see an Ares kid sliding slowly down the wall. His suction cups were obviously failing him. Or maybe he was just too fat.

_Day 4: Thursday / jeudi_

_Objective: Target practice_

_Location: Apollo's Balconies (floor 105)_

I looked down at my red, sunburned arms. Hours of shooting at tiny targets floating fifty meters away from the balcony was tiring.

And it didn't help that there was an Asian Apollo dude next to you yelling, "Where's the T? Come on, I told you several times…you got to have a T form…don't lower your arm! Ok, not _that _far up…lower it please. Steady your arm…ok, do you see the target?" And that's when I would clench my teeth and growl, "Yes, I see the stupid target." Then release. And miss. Again.

In an attempt to cheer me up, my mentor brightly commented, "Well, at least the monster you'll be shooting is bigger, so don't worry about missing."

"Oh, thanks."

_Day 5: Friday / vendredi_

_Objective: Relax!_

_Location: Pearls's room (floor -1)_

"Right this way!" Pearls warbled and led me to her little lagoon (a.k.a. bedroom). "So…do you like it?"

I did a 360. There was a massive waterfall that took up one wall and an enormous aquarium that took up another. Pearls went up to the tank and introduced her fishes.

"And look, there's Nemo and Dori…and even Flounder!" Her finger traced the glass. "And look at my bed!"

She gently tapped the giant clam and it opened under her touch, revealing an iridescent pearl pillow and sea foam covers. The dolphin plushy that she had carried up to my room earlier was there, propped against the pearl.

"I love it Pearls! It's so cool…and your bed! Absolutely the coolest bed ever. _And _you get to stay underground where people can't climb on your glass windows!" I emphasized the last sentence, hoped that if Mitch was hiding in the labyrinth he would hear it.

"Well I hope this makes your day all better!" A chandelier lowered from the ceiling. Where there should have been light bulbs, there were drink dispensers. Pearls filled a glass with mango smoothie and passed it to me.

* * *

Saturday morning, the half-bloods all lined up before the hotel, buzzing with excitement.

It was quest time. I stretched my neck fervently trying to catch a glimpse of Nemesis, but she wasn't standing on the podium yet.

Finally, a tall slim woman slowly walked up the hotel steps and took out a wad of notebook paper from a hidden pocket in her dress. She slowly and dramatically uncrumpled the piece of notebook paper, the rest of the campers fascinated with her every move.

Even in the bright sunlight, half of her face was shadowed. Her features were soft and rounded and her arms disappeared into a fine mist from the elbow.

Nemesis scanned the prophecy, sighed, and re-crumpled the paper. This was so pointless. The prophecy was long and boring; these brats wouldn't understand a thing. Paraphrasing would be much better. She looked at the microphone in contempt and pushed it away. All the hotel campers would be able to hear her. She would make sure of it.

"Ok kids, basically, it says to start in Brazil."

* * *

**I like reviews. mmhm. **


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight |**

She sighed, taking in a long breath of fresh city polluted air, and folded the Salvador, Brazil map in halves until it was small enough to fit back in her skinny jean's pocket.

The girl felt it first—a soft breeze, too strong to be the wind's whisper—that soon evolved into a hurricane's fury, sending her short black hair in a disarray across her face.

The putrid aroma of gasoline followed by an ear deafening screech prompted her to look up to meet face-to-face with a scowling, war-scarred face peering down at her from behind cool shades. She waited a second, hinting for him to move out of her way. But when he didn't, she took the incentive to side-step him instead.

"Not so fast, little girl," he kicked the stand of his impressive Harley to prop the bike.

"What can I do for ya, old man?" she retorted despite the fact he appeared to be only around twenty years old. After all, she wasn't all that young herself.

"I know who you are Yasmina," the punk smirked, mimicking the cruel grin of the skull on his gray beanie.

"Hm," Yasmina shrugged imperturbably. "Get to the point."

"You're not too bright are ya?"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, trying to confront me in the middle of a busy city street with a hundred witnesses and a couple of security cameras watching us—no, watching you."

"You're the idiot taking a stroll by yourself in busy downtown late at night, little Ms. Red Riding Hood."

"Good point," Yasmina smiled, amused.

"Cocky aren't we?" the gangster's tone dropped dangerously low as he slid off his throne. He made his way to the side of the street, making no indications that she should follow, but she knew what he wanted.

The idiot taking a stroll by herself in busy downtown late at night… Glancing back at the throng of people shuffling along in their own lifeless manor, each focusing solely on the next item in their agenda, too busy and hurried to care or notice if she was to be kidnapped right in front of their blind eyes… Yasmina followed Ares the God of war.

As soon as they entered the graffiti gallery hallway, Ares reached and skillfully, like a magician performing his final act, pulled out an estimated seventy inch silver sword engraved with magnificent grunge designs. A chain dangled from the end of his hilt.

One second later Yasmina had her semi-automatic gun pointed at Ares face, just as a precaution, even if it wouldn't even leave a scratch on his well toned immortal body.

"What do you think they'll do?" Ares laughed.

"You're always like that aren't you?" Yasmina never once lowered her precise aim. "You never think before acting. Everything is dealt with brutal force. Even your children have inherited your senselessness."

"What. Did. You. Say?" he gritted his teeth but her words had worked like magic and he was trapped in a situation where he couldn't make a move—not unless he wanted to throw away all pride and submit himself to her.

"You heard me," Yasmina wasn't one to repeat herself. "They have no chance of retrieving that skull."

"And you're saying you do?" he stepped forward, unfazed by her threats.

"Yes."

"Pfft," he spat on the ground. "Don't make me kill you."

"Weren't you going to do that originally? But I really do like that sword of yours," Yasmina eyed it, her eyes tracing the edge of the blade up and down. "If I find the skull first before your petty wannabes, I get any weapon of yours, my choice."

"And if my team wins (which they will), what do I get?"

"My life. Do whatever you want, torture me to death, mock me to shame, hm… good deal?"

"How could I back down from an offer like that? Especially since I know I'll win."

"Swear to the River Styx."

He growled, clearly annoyed by her cunning and swore as she had asked. Ares then released his grip on the hilt and the sword disintegrated back to nothing. Yasmina lowered her gun but didn't put it up and her icy black eyes continue to pierce through his sunglasses. The flames that were Ares's eyeballs flickered and for a moment they were caught in a staring contest, ice against fire, and none wanted to back down.

"I'll see ya when you lose," Ares snickered and his Harley vaporized beside him. He jumped on his ride and sped off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

He could have killed me, she smiled, congratulating herself on her close call. But Yasmina knew: all she did was bought some time.

* * *

**Yasmina and I ran out of chapters..so I suppose it's the end of the weekly update. **

**To tell you guys the truth..I'm not sure if we're going to be even continuing.**


End file.
